JEMJR
The JEMJR, also referred to as the JEM Jr., is a solid body electric guitar introduced by Ibanez in 2015. It is a signature model of American guitarist Steve Vai and part of Vai's JEM series. It is produced in Indonesia as the most affordable JEM model. As with all JEM models the body features Vai's signature monkey grip on the upper body and lion's claw rout behind the tremolo. It has an all-white color pattern, with white body, headstock, pickups, pickguard, fingerboard inlay and knobs. The JEMJR features a mahogany body bolted to a maple Wizard III neck with a 24-fret rosewood fingerboard with Tree of Life vine inlays. Components include Ibanez Quantum pickups mounted in a pickguard with a pair of humbuckers flanking a single-coil, a double locking tremolo bridge, a locking nut and an angled output jack. For 2018 the rosewood fretboard was replaced with jatoba. Later in 2018 the mahogany body was replaced by meranti. Guitar Player said, "the JEM Jr. looks good, plays fast, and is by far the most affordable guitar in the Vai Signature series. It really is an exceptional value for the working-class JEM fan."Kuo, Joyce; 15 Fantastic Electric Guitars Priced Under $800—Tested and Reviewed; Guitar Player magazine; December 5, 2015. Archived here. The JEMJR represents a revival of sorts of the JEM-JR which was produced between 2002 and 2012. The JEMJRL is a left-handed version which was introduced in late 2016. The JEMJRSP is a special edition of the JEM Jr. offered in yellow or pink finishes. The RG450DX is essentially the same guitar minus the monkey grip, lion's claw routing and angled output jack and with different fretboard inlays. Specifications | matfb = 2015–2017: Rosewood 2018–2020: Jatoba | nj = AANJ | neck = Wizard III | scale = | nut = Locking | frets = 24 | fretsize = jumbo | bridge = Standard DL tremolo | stringspace = 10.5mm | hw = Cosmo black | pucon = HSH | puneck = Ibanez Quantum passive/ ceramic | pumid = Ibanez Quantum passive/ alnico | pubridge = Ibanez Quantum passive/ ceramic | control = | inlay = Tree of life | pg = 3-layer: white/ black/ white | strings = .009–.042 | knobs = Plastic top hat | knob_color = white }} Images Sources * Steve Vai artist page, Ibanez Europe, archived November 2017 * Steve Vai artist page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2019 * 2015 USA catalog (page 10) * JEMJR product page, Ibanez USA, archived May 2016 * 2017 Europe catalog (page 12) * JEMJR product page, Ibanez Europe, archived November 2017 * 2018 Europe catalog (page 10) * JEMJR product page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2018 * JEMJR product page (meranti body), Ibanez Japan, archived November 2018 * JEMJR product page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2019 * JEMJR product page, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Guitar models Category:JEM models Category:HSH pickup configuration Category:New in 2015 Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:2019 models Category:2020 models